1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunter's tree stands in general, and more particular to an improvement which allows for the adaptation of such devices to trees or other support members which may not be truly vertical, thereby providing a level platform and/or seat arrangement irrespective of the orientation of the tree or support member.
2. General Background
The prior art comprises many hunting stand devices for attachment to trees which provide elevated observation platforms. Such devices fall into two distinctive groups. The first consists of those stands which are considered to be climbing stands, and the second consist of stands attached to the tree by a belt called hang-on stands. The former, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,063 to Bradley and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,516 to Jamieson, utilizes a vee-shaped blade on the far side of a tree trunk and a vee-notch in the platform's frame on the near side, which can be used to climb a tree when used in conjunction with a foot rest or a seat portion having a similar design. However, this design is limited to trees with no low limbs. This design usually allows for adjustment to compensate for changes in tree diameter with limited level control obtained by adjusting the side braces. The side braces, although adjustable, must be ridged, thereby restricting collapsibility and compactness. Ridged braces and turn buckles also add considerable weight to the structure.
Strap or belted type hang-on stands, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,177 to Smith, are usually associated with collapsible stands having a seat arrangement, usually pivotal with the base frame. The belt serves to secure the seat support to the tree trunk while the lower frame or standing platform is provided with a vee slot which pivots toward the tree when weight is applied to the stand. The standing platform is supported by cable braces which allow the vertical seat support to fold flat against the frame in a compact manner. Leveling of the platform is somewhat limited as a result of the flexible cable supports. Leveling is further limited due to the seat support being strapped to the tree. This necessitates that the seat and standing platform be independently adjusted for non-vertical trees.
In either of the above cases, trees or supports are usually chosen because of the their lack of low limbs or for their straightness. In some cases, however, the ideal location has very small trees or crooked trees with low limbs. As a result, the hunter is limited in range and field.